


And the Twain Meet

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: In Like a Lion Duo [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you always talk about this kind of thing with ME?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Twain Meet

**Author's Note:**

> For fifthmus. Recipient: Aishuu.

"How do you think I should seduce Touya?" Hikaru asks, and Waya drops the go stone he was in the middle of placing. "You don't have to play that," he adds, amused.

Waya glares at him. "I'll play it."

"No, really, we're just practicing, and I didn't mean to catch you off-guard like that. Though," he adds with a snicker, "I didn't think you had such horrible concentration."

"Shut up, Shindou," Waya retorts. "And I'll play it; I can make it work. Besides, I have to get used to having remarks like that totally throw me off. Now that you're dating Touya, my life is just going to get more disgusting."

"But back to my problem," Hikaru continues. "How _do_ you think I should seduce Touya?"

Waya cringes, and shifts in place. "Augh, why do you always talk about this kind of thing with _me_?"

"... Because you're my friend?"

A frantic gesture of forestallment. "Nono, I'm the friend you talk about _music_ with. Or go. Or movies. Or anything that doesn't involve Touya and sex. Ever."

Hikaru sighs. "Well, I _was_ going to just give you this game, but if you aren't going to help...."

Waya holds up a finger. "I'll help you in one way: I promise I will be nowhere near our apartment when you finally bring Touya -- ugh -- home."

Hikaru can't hold back his joyful smile. "Thanks, Waya! For that, I _promise_ we won't use your room."

" _God_ , Shindou."

***

 

Since unexpectedly asking Touya out on a date three weeks ago, Hikaru and his new boyfriend have been to one movie, three restaurants, and on five walks. These excursions do not include all of their regular games at the go salon, so Hikaru thinks they are doing well, as far as the dating thing goes. Not that he's had a lot of dating experience -- but he _has_ taken Akari for a walk in the park a couple of times, and thus knows the value of punctuality and stupid romantic things like walks in the park. (Touya had been right on time for their walk, which was actually kind of cool because Akari had always been late for some reason.)

It took an entire week of awkward fumbling before they actually kissed. When they did, Hikaru was so excited about the milestone that it was the first thing he blurted out to Waya when he got home. (In retrospect, he probably should have waited to see if Waya was entertaining, first.)

 _"This is my roommate,"_ Waya said to his shidougo student, waving a lazy hand in Hikaru's direction. _"He has no tact."_

"Shindou Hikaru?" the student gasped, obviously recognizing the hair, and it had taken several minutes to send the young go player home for the evening.

Then, to Waya's transparent dismay, Hikaru had gone into detail about his date. Hikaru expected every single snide comment but the last one: _"You call that a kiss?"_

"Uh, yeah?"

"You said you planted a quick one on the side of his mouth. That's not a kiss; that's a peck."

Oh. "Well, it's something!"

"No, it is not. Come back when you kiss him for real. You know, shove your tongue down his throat."

"Shove my--"

"Actually," Waya starts waving his hands. _"Let's stop this right here, because I'm getting visuals of Touya Akira's tongue."_

And so, the following morning at the go salon, Hikaru had acted on Waya's advice and used his tongue. It went better than he thought it would. So much better, they've kept it up.

Hikaru thinks, maybe they are ready for this next step. The question is, how is he to go about seducing his boyfriend? Waya is no help, so he decides to turn to his other friends for their input.

Mitani says it's none of his damn business. Kaga tells him to shut the hell up. Isumi quietly admits that he doesn't kiss and tell. Nase tells him what works for her, and he spends the next two hours suppressing it with ramen.

In the end, Akari suggests that he just do it his own way. So he calls Touya and says that it's time they stayed in, instead of going out.

***

He spends the rest of the afternoon trying to decide what to wear. He even calls Akari for help and finally settles on black cargo pants and an orange T-shirt. He re-applies his deodorant and steals a spritz or two of Waya's cologne.

At quarter-to-seven, Hikaru kicks Waya out. "I appreciate this."

"You had better." Waya swings his backpack around to dig into the front pocket. "Got you a present, because you're hopeless and clueless."

"Excuse me, what? Are _you_ getting laid tonight? No? Well, then shut up."

"No," Waya retorts and tosses him a paper bag, " _you_ shut up, and I hope you paid attention in sex ed, because I am not explaining this to you."

Hikaru empties the bag's contents onto the couch beside him. "What the -- Waya! I know how to use condoms, you idiot. God, do you really think I'm stu--hey, what the hell is this?" He holds up the fruit-flavored lube. "Waya, I'm _seducing_ him, not _masturbating_ in front of him!"

Waya just looks at him for a minute. "... Good luck, Shindou."

***

 

Touya knocks on the door at five-after-seven, a delay that Hikaru attributes to the sometimes fickle subway system because Touya Akira is never late for anything.

"Hi, Touya!" Hikaru greets with his most winning smile.

"Hello, Shindou," Touya replies, and Hikaru is actually pleased to see that two spots of color already glow in his cheeks.

"Waya's gone for the night," he explains, ushering his boyfriend in and taking his coat. "We have the place to ourselves."

"That's -- nice." Touya smiles at him, and sits down on the couch.

Hikaru looks at him for a moment. He's obviously just showered, and he's wearing black slacks and a deep blue dress shirt. He smells faintly like some cologne Hikaru knows he's caught whiffs of on the subway, and for the first time since they've started dating, Hikaru feels like he _wants_ him. Now.

Oh -- he was never _un_ attracted to Touya, but their dating and kissing and hugging just always felt nice and right. But now, now Hikaru has a boner and it's just from glancing.

"Hey, you wanna' see my room?" he asks, mostly to kill time and compose himself. He wills his erection to subside.

"Sure," Touya agrees, and follows close behind him.

By the time Hikaru opens the door, he's presentable again. "This is it. Don't mind the clutter; Mom isn't around anymore, and I'm getting used to it, still."

"I don't mind," Touya assures him, stepping into the room and looking around.

Hikaru's bedroom is a hodgepodge of hobbies. It's littered with manga, CDs, video games, kifu, and even some old family photo albums.

He watches Touya slowly take everything in, and isn't surprised when his boyfriend asks, "Want to play a game?" It's partly genuine passion for go, and partly a means of social retreat -- falling back to something familiar. Touya does it a lot, when he's feeling nervous or socially awkward. It's something their working on together, even if Touya doesn't quite know it yet.

Hikaru reaches out to him. "In a bit."

When they kiss, it sends little shivers up Hikaru's spine, because they're _kissing in his room_. They can stand there for as long as they want, because they aren't in public and they aren't blocking the restroom door and they don't have games in fifteen minutes. Hikaru runs his fingers through Touya's hair and Touya gathers fistfuls of Hikaru's shirt. Touya tastes like spearmint toothpaste and that just makes Hikaru want _more_ (he likes spearmint.)

He doesn't know how long it's been, but he's pulled out of the moment when Touya emits a tiny noise of protest. "What is it?" he asks, and it feels weird to be using his tongue to talk again.

Touya is looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. He's somewhere between game-Touya and social-Touya, still leaning a little more towards the latter, but clearly not so nervous. Behind them, the sun is setting, bathing the bedroom in dusk -- and making Touya look even sexier.

"What is it?" Hikaru asks again.

Touya licks his lips, swallows. He's panting a little. "Maybe we should move...?"

And then Hikaru realizes that he's been bending Touya backwards. "Sorry," he gasps, pulling them upright. There is, of course, only one logical place to move in here. "Bed?" he asks, and the question makes it real.

Touya doesn't let go of him. "Okay."

Seduction is easy, Hikaru decides, but later Waya will tell him that's because they both wanted it.

Touya Akira looks out of place on Hikaru's unmade orange bed. It doesn't matter, because Touya looks good, and smells good, and feels--

"You smell nice," Touya half-whispers in his ear, and surprises them both by putting his teeth on the lobe -- not biting, not nibbling, but touching.

He's not sure how long they make-out, but their clothes are rumpled and the air is stuffy and when Hikaru drops a kiss to Touya's forehead, he notices night has fallen.

"It's getting dark," he whispers, sitting up astride Touya's waist.

"It's getting hot," Touya whispers back. He means it literally, but Hikaru grins anyway.

On impulse, he quickly pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. He's sweating a bit, and wonders if the moonlight is hitting him in a way where it will show. From the way Touya is looking, he guesses it is.

On another impulse, he brings his hands to the top button of Touya's dress shirt. He pauses, waits for permission. At Touya's slight nod, he makes short work of things, throwing the other shirt to the floor.

Then they're entangled again, and it's even better without clothes. They're sticking together, it's _hotter_ , and when Hikaru feels both Touya's bare chest and erection digging into his hip, he can't wait any longer. He fumbles with Touya's belt, and their make-out session becomes an awkward wrestling of limbs and pant-legs.

"Do you want--?" Hikaru gasps when their legs are freed. "I mean, we can--"

"YES, Shindou!" Touya gasps back, looking blissfully overwhelmed. "Just..." he trails off, pulling Hikaru back down to him.

It's even better than he's always heard. They are only apart long enough for Hikaru to roll the condom on and wrap himself around Touya's quivering form. Touya's body rocks sensation out of him and he pulls wild abandon from his lover, and it's better than any game they've ever played.

***

 

The morning after is not so magical. They oversleep, and when Touya finally slips out of bed to use the washroom, Hikaru hears an amused, "Well, well. Look who's doing the limp of shame," before the bathroom door slams.

"Oh, god, Waya," Hikaru groans into his pillow. He waits until he hears the roar of the shower before getting up. He pulls on last night's boxers and goes to the kitchen. "Damn it, Waya, what are you doing back so early?"

Waya shrugs, and starts making a pot of coffee. "If I'd known you'd sleep half the day away, I wouldn't have come back." He listens to the shower for a moment, and then quips, "He's still here, so I imagine it went well." Dryly, "Did you figure out what the lube was for?"

"Yes," Hikaru snarls. _After one painful yelp from Touya._

 

~fin


End file.
